Oliver Reed
Oliver Reed (1938 - 1999) Film Deaths *''Sword Of Sherwood Forest'' (1960) [Lord Melton]: Killed in the climactic mass swordfight by Richard Greene. (Thanks to Brian) *[[The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll (1960)|''The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll'' (1960)]]' '[Bouncer]: Possibly dies (off-screen) after being bludgeoned several times by Paul Massie. *''The Curse of the Werewolf (1961) '[Leon Corledo]: Shot in the chest with a silver bullet by Clifford Evans, while Oliver is in his werewolf form. *Pirates of Blood River (1962)' [''Brocaire]: Stabbed in the chest by Peter Arne as they are swordfighting blindfolded. *''The Crimson Blade (The Scarlet Blade)'' (1963) [Captain Tom Sylvester]: Shot by Lionel Jeffries. *''Paranoiac'' (1963) [Simon Ashby]: Burned to death when he runs back into the burning building in his madness. *''These Are the Damned (The Damned)'' (1963) [King]: Killed in a car crash when his car goes over a bridge. *''The Brigand of Kandahar'' (1965) [Eli Khan]: Strangled by Ronald Lewis after they both lose both of their swords. *''The Shuttered Room (Blood Island)'' (1967) [Ethan]: Falls through a trapdoor in the mill after being attacked by Ann Bell. (Thanks to Dave) *'[[Oliver! (1968)|''Oliver! (1968)]]' [''Bill Sikes]: Shot in the chest by police while trying to escape by swinging across the street from a rope; his body is shown swinging back and forth from the rope afterwards. (Thanks to Katherine) *''Women in Love'' (1969) [Gerald Crich]: Freezes to death after he wanders outside in the mountains. *''The Devils (The Devils of Loudon)'' (1971) [Father Urbain Grandier]: Executed by being burned at the stake. *''The Hunting Party'' (1971) [Frank Calder]: Shot in the chest by Gene Hackman after Gene catches up with Oliver and Candice Bergen in the desert. (Thanks to Eugene and G-Man) *''Sitting Target'' (1972) [Harry Lomart]: Lets himself get killed in a car explosion, as the police surround him. *'[[Tommy (1975)|''Tommy (1975)]]' [''Frank Hobbs]: Stabbed in the back during the riot at the pinball camp; his body is shown again afterwards when Roger Daltrey places Ann-Margret's body beside him. *''Burnt Offerings (1976) 'Rolf: Thrown out of the balcony by the supernatural forces and lands on his car. *The Brood (1979)' [''Dr. Hal Raglan]: Beaten to death by Samantha Eggar's "rage children" while Oliver is trying to rescue Cindy Hinds. *''Venom (1982)'' [Dave Averconnelly]: Bitten on the leg by the black mamba after it crawls up his pants leg, in addition to having been shot in the chest by Nicol Williamson. (Thanks to Matt) *''Clash of Loyalties (1983) '[Colonel Leachman]: Dies. (This seldom-seen film is very rare, but clips of it, including a scene of Oliver dead in a coffin, appeared in the TV documentary ''Saddam Goes to Hollywood''.) *The Misfit Brigade (1987)' [''The General]: Shot to death along with David Carradine by Bruce Davison and the surviving 27th Panzers. The film ends with them making a mock firing squad then opening fire *''The House of Usher (The Fall of the House of Usher)'' (1988) [Roderick Usher]: Presumably killed, though I don't know the circumstances. (Based on the plot synopsis on the IMDB listing, this adaptation varies drastically from the original story, including eliminating the character of the sister who kills Usher, so I don't know what happens in this version.) *''The Pit and the Pendulum (The Inquisitor)'' (1991) [Cardinal]: Suffocated after being entombed alive by Lance Henriksen's men. *''Gladiator (2000)'' [Proximo]: Stabbed to death by Roman soldiers. (This scene was filmed after Oliver's real-life death; it was accomplished by using CGI to superimpose Oliver's face onto a stand-in as the soldiers close in on him. The original script called for Oliver to survive the movie and eulogize Russell Crowe at the end, but his death forced the filmmakers to rewrite his character's fate.) (Thanks to Matt) TV Deaths *''Treasure Island'' (1990 TV) [Captain Billy Bones]: Dies of a heart attack from fright, after being given the Black Spot by Christopher Lee. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story.) Notable Connections *Nephew of Carol Reed (director) Gallery Candicebergen-huntingparty.jpg|Oliver Reed (left) in The Hunting Party Curse-of-the-Werewolf-Death-of-Leon2.jpg|Oliver Reed in The Curse of the Werewolf Reed, Oliver Reed, Oliver Reed, Oliver Reed, Oliver Reed, Oliver Category:Heart attack victims Category:Agnostic Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by rocket launcher Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Died during production Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Ghost scenes Category:Controversial actors Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Columbia Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the Dreamworks universe Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in Robert Louis Stevenson Films Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in Edgar Allan Poe Movies Category:Actors who killed in werewolf or leopard form